Lilli All Over
by teacup bear
Summary: I couldn't find smut for this pairing so I thought, "Why not write my own?" Anyways, the power goes out and Lilli decides to pass the time in a slightly unusual way...


The windows acted as shields, blocking the thunderous tyrant of rain and wind outside of the living room window. Flickering off and on the television screen was some nineteen-fifties horror film Raivis borrowed from Alfred the day before. Slyly, he moved an arm around Lilli's shoulders, bringing her cheek to rest between his neck and cotton sweater. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

After a monstrous fight with the weather, the electricity died down, leaving the two teenagers alone and in the dark. It wasn't completely dark however, for the dim light coming from the captive sun shone through the shields. Lilli clutched onto Raivis' shirt, tears streaming from her eyes and making the material soggy. _Why couldn't Vash just install a generator so this wouldn't happen?_

"Don't cry, Lilli! I'm here...and we can do something else until the power comes back on!"  
She looked up from her mess, her eyes still slightly watering. "What can we do?"

Raivis hadn't thought that far. "Umm...you decide!"

Lilli sat for a moment, thoughts racing through her adrenaline-filled mind. There was always baking cookies, but that required the electric stove...and there was reading books, but that wouldn't let them interact with each other. Then a memory of Francis speaking to Vash from a few days before flew through her train of thought.

"Looks like someone needs to get laid, or at least get blown."

_"Don't talk about sex and blow jobs in my house!"_

"Hey Raivis, have you ever received a blow job?"

He just about choked after hearing her question. After all this time and she's finally letting out her not-so innocent side. _What about doing a puzzle or something?_ "No, why?" the boy mustered to say.

"I think I want to give you one." Lilli climbed onto her boyfriend, straddling his hips and giving him a cluster of kisses along his jawline and ears. Raivis let out guilty moans, his face heating up furiously. He knew he shouldn't do those things, but her grinding hips on him made his thoughts cloud together.

She placed a hand on his bulge, which started to grow by the second. Rubbing a couple of fingers on it, Lilli pushed the coffee table away from the loveseat with her feet. Without leaving contact, she got onto her knees and undid the buttons of Raivis' trousers, pulling his arousal out with a hand.  
The German girl had never seen an erection, let alone the secrets a man's pants hid from sight. She couldn't help but stare at the bright pink head and fleshy organ.

"Lilli..."

She felt it twitch in her hand, watching the Latvian's face turn scarlet and eyes close in pleasure. Lilli placed as much of the growth as she could into her mouth steadily. _What do I do now?_

Raivis felt the heat of her mouth around him, awaiting the next move. When nothing happened, he looked down to see the girl stare up at him. He made a hand movement to say 'Go', but still she sat there. "Move your head back and forth."

She did as she was told, sliding her wet tongue along his hot member. A few fingers tugging at the roots of her hair old Lilli she was doing what he wanted.

Lilli moved slowly, speeding up only when the person receiving the pleasure would moan out "More, more!" After about five minutes, she tasted bittersweet precum flow out, her name being said over and over again. At last Raivis came, practically screaming Lilli's name at the top of his lungs. She tried her best to swallow his release, but was pulled into a kiss before she could turn her head to the floor. The fluid was shared with his mouth, which they both swallowed when they parted from each other's face.

Raivis placed a hand on her now sticky cheek, the other tucking himself back into his pants. "Thank you..."  
"Eh hem!" the two adolescents turned their heads to find an enraged Swiss man at the front door. Vash was covered in mud and rain from head to toe. He pulled a pistol out of his front pocket before either of them could utter a word. "Get out of my house, you perverted Baltic."


End file.
